The Ghost Inside
Plot The episode starts with a short and fat Tetramand in a green suit sitting in a small office. The door opens and a person in a blue suit with metal gloves, boots and a helmet that cover the whole face comes in. Tetramand: What do you want? Person: Gorvan, right? I heard that you need a bodyguard. Gorvan: Sorry, no weaklings. Person: Weak? You don’t even know what my powers are. Gorvan: Powers? Tell me then. Person: I can drain life force. Gorvan: Draining life force? The only one I know with such ability is, Darkstar! Darkstar: So, you are familiar with my name, huh? Gorvan: Damn you! He gets up preparing to attack, but Darkstar fires a beam of black energy at him. Soon the body of Gorvan turns grey and his eyes black. Darkstar stops his beam and the lifeless body of the Tetramand falls on the ground. The masked man then opens the door, leaving before turning to look at Gorvan for one last time. Darkstar: Thanks for taking your time, good sir. He leaves and closes the door behind him. Jaden and Moto are sitting on the chairs next to the deck of Lowdo drinking some strange dark blue drinks. There are other aliens sitting on tables, some of which are talking while others are drinking and eating. Lowdo: There are no jobs left. Moto: I know. Lowdo: Then how did you make him come here? He points at Jaden who rolls his eyes annoyed. Moto: It’s a long and painful story. Lowdo: Got it. Jaden looks around bored. Jaden: Man, I really need to do something or I will fall asleep from boredom. Lowdo: How about this? He gives Jaden something that appears to be a holographic advertisement. The boy raises an eyebrow confused. Lowdo: This is a small quiz which shows the level of your intelligence in Universal level. Jaden nods and takes it. Jaden: Only 200 questions and most of them aren’t even that scientific? Please this is like a joke for me. He starts pressing on the hologram and writing on it. Moto: Scientific like always I see. The door of the shop suddenly opens and a person in a blue suit with metal gloves, boots and mask enters. Moto turns to see the guest and smiles. Moto: Long time not seen Darkstar. Darkstar: I don’t have a problem with this. Moto looks at him a bit annoyed. Darkstar: What is your odd-eyed friend doing there? Moto: Something scientific. Darkstar: Like always huh? Lowdo: I guess you finished the job? Darkstar gives him a tablet. Darkstar: How do you think? Lowdo nods before taking it. Darkstar the grabs his helmet and pulls it off revealing his perfect blond hair and blue eyes. He sits on a chair next to Moto. Moto: Ah a zombie! Darkstar looks at him confused. Moto: Just joking, Michael. Darkstar/Michael: I don’t like this joke, and don’t call me by my real name it’s only for the girls. Jaden gets up visible annoyed from the way the conversation is going. He walks in the back room. Lowdo: Ah we just got a new job! Moto: What is it? Lowdo: To eliminate a ghost in an old building. Darkstar: Since when is this a Ghost Hunters HQ? Moto: Ectonurite? Lowdo: Most likely. Darkstar: What? Moto: I’m taking the job. Darkstar: What? I’m taking it! Moto: A team job? Darkstar: Not a chance. Lowdo: From what I know an Ectonurite even only one can be a lot of a trouble. You better work together. Darkstar: Ok then. Lowdo: But I will put some extra requirements. Moto: What? Lowdo: You both must come back alive or neither one will get paid. Darkstar: Damn you. Moto: Sounds good to me. Let’s go. Darkstar puts on his helmet and they exit. Jaden then shows himself and sits next to Lowdo still doing the quiz. Lowdo: How is it doing? Jaden ignores him. Lowdo, sighing: What will I do with those kids? Scene End A blue car stops in front of an old house with the windows broken and the curtains hiding what is inside. Darkstar and Moto exit the car. Darkstar: You got a new car again? Moto: Forever Knights. Darkstar: Active? Moto: Jaden. Darkstar: Poor knights. Moto opens the door of the house, and looks confused. Darkstar: Why the heck is it unlocked? Moto: The ghost I guess. Darkstar: Please, I don’t believe in such stupid things. Whatever it is I will just drain it till there is nothing left. Moto: You speak like a vampire. Darkstar: I can’t kill you but this doesn’t mean that I can’t drain your energy. Moto: And it doesn’t mean that I can’t send you fly in space with my energy. ???: Are you two done arguing? The door behind Darkstar and Moto closes. Moto: Looks like the host finally showed up. A creature that resembles Grim Reaper with a purple cloak that has an eye in the middle, a skull like head with one eye comes out the ground and materializes. ???: I Zs’Skayr called you here in order to get revenge on my biggest enemy, The De-Spacer! Moto: You mean Jaden? Sorry dude but he isn’t here. Zs’Skayr: What!? Moto: Yeah, he didn’t feel like coming. So it’s just the two of us. Darkstar: This aside, what does he mean by “calling” us here? Zs’Skayr: I was the one who made the whole price thing. Moto: So you technically will pay us for killing you? Zs’Skayr: I won’t pay even one coin! Darkstar blasts him with his dark energy beam. Darkstar: Let’s just kill him already, there are ladies waiting for me! Zs’Skayr: Too bad. He comes out the beam unharmed. Darkstar: What the- I didn’t absorb even a bit of its life energy. Moto facepalms. Moto: Ghosts don’t have life energy! Also, stop absorbing, you know what happens when you overdo it. I mean you become Golderstar. Zs’Skayr: If so… He flies at them. Both Moto and Darkstar fire yellow energy beams, but the ghost turns intangible and goes through them. Zs’Skayr then possesses Moto, whose eyes turn black with purple pupils. He fires a beam at Darkstar, who returns with the same attack, creating a small explosion. Moto/Zs’Skayr: I heard that you can absorb life energy, and this puppet has a lot of it! Darkstar: Maybe, but I don’t want to lost my mind because of before like before! He fires a powerful yellow beam that sends Moto against a wall. The boy screams in pain. Darkstar stops firing and Moto falls on the ground weak. Darkstar: I won’t lie. I wanted to do this from a long time. Zs’Skayr comes out Moto’s body. Zs’Skayr: That hurt a bit. He charges at Darkstar who fires beam after a beam missing every time. Moto takes a communicator from his pocket. Scene Ends Jaden: And… done! Device: Calculating results. Congratulation, your intelligence is on the level of a baby Galvan. Lowdo: A Galvan! You really are something else aren’t you? Jaden takes his drink and turns to the other side. Something in Lowdo’s pocket starts beeping. He takes out a communicator that looks like that of Moto. Lowdo: What is this, a message? Jaden looks at it confused. Lowdo presses a button and the hologram of Moto lying on the floor appears before the two. Moto: Hey Lowdo, we got a small problem here. The ghost turned out to be a friend of Jaden who make a trap trying to capture him. His name is Zs’Skayr. Lowdo: Who? Moto: Please, send help. We are at the edge! The message ends. Lowdo: Do you know ghosts? Jaden: Only one. But we weren’t really friends. Flashback starts. Eleven years old Jaden is walking to a fridge. He opens it, and suddenly the boy’s arm turns gray and starts moving by itself trying to attack the kid. Jaden screams and the starts hitting it with the door of the fridge. A powerful purple beam then sends him flying over the room and hit a wall. Jaden looks up while rubbing his head and sees Zs’Skayr standing over him laughing. Jaden, bored: Really? Another freak showed up? Flashback ends. Lowdo: You two sure have a really deep relationship is the first thing that comes to my mind after hearing that story. Jaden: Whatever, I’m going now, but prepare some money because I won’t go save those losers for free! His hand turns blue and he dashes away. Moto is send flying against a wall. He slowly gets on his knees, and looks up seeing a possessed Darkstar over him. Moto: Can we talk it out first? Darkstar/Zs’Skayr: (creates a black energy ball in his hand)No. Suddenly something pushes him by the side. The iron mask breaks apart as Darkstar is send flying with an extreme speed and a stream of wind following from behind. Moto: About time. Jaden is shown standing over him. Jaden: I saved you, didn’t I? Darkstar gets up. Darkstar/Zs’Skayr: Look who finally showed up! Jaden: Do I even know who you are? Darkstar screams in rage and charges at him with his left hand covered by yellow energy. Jaden: What an idiot. His arm changes into a purple stone like arm with a crystal hand in the color of magenta. Jaden charges at Darkstar. Their fists hit in one another, making a powerful stream of light come out and blind both. Jaden: What the! The Parasitrix symbol on his shoulder starts beeping. Jaden: Not now! A powerful purple explosion sends the two opponents fly in different sides. Zs’Skayr comes out Darkstar’s body which now turns grey with white hair. Jaden opens his eyes. He tries to get up, but a powerful pain in his arm stops his movement. He looks down and sees that the lines on his body have turned blue. Jaden: Wow, this Darkstar really can absorb a lot of energy, can’t he? Zs’Skayr: You maybe don’t know but such a level of attacks won’t have any effects on me. Jaden: I know. I just wanted you to stop hiding and show yourself. Zs’Skayr: But you haven’t expected that this would make your hand time out, did you? Jaden: Come and test me. If you think that a Grim Reaper like costume scares me, you better have another think coming. Zs’Skayr flies over him and gets in his body. Jaden screams in pain and his eyes turn black with purple pupils. Zs’Skayr: Finally, that body, and the Parasitrix are both mine! Jaden, mentally: Not a chance! Zs’Skayr: What!? You should have disappeared when I entered your body! Jaden, mentally: Did you forget that my mind is connected to the Parasitrix? Even if you take over you won’t be able to gain more than half of my body, and the worst is that you will take only the more useless half! He falls on the ground and starts rolling around like if battling something invisible. Moto slowly gets up and walks over Darkstar. He kicks the sleeping zombie-like boy making it wake up. Darkstar: What happened? Moto: Not much. Listen, Jaden absorb most of your energy which lead to an Overload in his arm, and now you must return the favor! Darkstar: Yeah, yeah whatever. He fires his dark energy beam, hitting Jaden, who starts screaming in pain. Zs’Skayr: You friends are now against you! How does it feel to be betrayed! Jaden, mentally: They are not my friends, and I have been betrayed by one already! By the way, they aren’t fighting me, they are helping me! Zs’Skayr: Oh no! Jaden laughs maniacally. Darkstar’s skin returns back to normal. He looks at Moto and nods. The lines on Jaden become purple again, and the pupil in his right eye gets replaced by a ring. Jaden: Let’s see what you got, not spooky at all ghost! His right arm turns into an animal like palm made of dark grey bones and muscles connecting them. Jaden puts it on his chest, and black lightning emits out of it, hitting the boy and coming out his back along with Zs’Skayr who is thrown away. Zs’Skayr: Impossible! This can’t be! Jaden: The arm of an Archfiend? Sorry, but it is. The Archfiends are known as the best anti ghost species in the Galaxy. Their dark lightning can hit everything that uses dead energy. Zs’Skayr: I didn’t expect this. He hides in the floor, but Jaden hits it. A black lightning comes out the ground along with Zs’Skayr in the middle of it. He then hides in the ceiling. Jaden fires another lightning. Zs’Skayr crashes on the ground in front of him with dark sparks jumping over his body. Darkstar: How could he hit it so easy, while we couldn’t even land a single hit? Moto: Energy of Dead. We were using Life energy which doesn’t have that much of an effect on Ectonurites. Jaden’s ultimate power is exactly Dead energy. Jaden fires a final bolt of black lightning at Zs’Skayr. The ghost screams as his skin starts burning into dark flames. Zs’Skayr: Curse you! Jaden Purpnil! His body turns to ashes. Jaden looks at both Darkstar and Moto with a serious look on his face. Jaden: My job here is done. He walks around them and exits the house. Jaden suddenly stops and puts his hand on his cheek feeling the marks becoming hotter. He sighs and continues walking. The End. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Michael Morningstar, Gorvan and Zs'Skayr make their first appearance. *It is revealed that there is energy of Life and energy of Death. Minor Events *Jaden's intelligence level is revealed to be equal to a baby Galvan. Characters *Jaden Purpnil (11 and 17 years old self) *Moto Kusori *Michael Morningstar/Darkstar (first appearance) *Lowdo Villains *Gorvan (first appearance; past and present) (deceased) *Zs'Skayr (first appearance; deceased) Aliens Used *Ghostfreak (flashback; possessed by Zs'Skayr) *Fasttrack *Chromastone (first use) *Shockfiend (first use) Trivia *This is the first time Jaden uses an alien that isn't canon. *In the beta version of the episode Jaden frees himself from Zs'Skayr alone and uses Heatblast to finish him off instead of Shockfiend. Category:Episodes